De la première course à la 452e coupe du monde
by Hintair
Summary: Recueil de plusieurs histoires qui tourne autour du Quidditch, à Poudlard mais aussi dans le monde entier. Course de balais, coupe du monde, interview de joueur, pages d'un magazine sportif sont au rendez-vous dans ce recueil.


**Salut à tous et bienvenue dans ce recueil d'histoire à propos du Quidditch, et de tout ce qui tourne autour, les balais, les magazines sportifs, les interviews des joueurs, ainsi l'invention du vif d'or et du reste. C'est ma seconde fanfiction sur ce site, la première ayant été un cuisant échec à mon avis et je ne sais pas si celle-ci va être apprécié, mais je fais de mon mieux pour que ça puisse vous plaire, et que vous preniez un réel plaisir à lire ces histoires.**

**Pour la publication, je pense sortir des histoires tout les mois, voir toutes les deux semaines si j'en ai l'inspiration, je compte raconter les matchs importants de l'histoire. (Que ce soit grâce à des évènements, ou grâce à l'enjeu du match, quelques finales de coupe du monde par exemple.) Je m'appuierais le plus possible sur l'univers Harry Potter, mais il est fort possible que de nombreux personnages soient inventés, à mon grand regret.**

**Bon, j'arrête de parler, sinon vous allez croire que le chapitre est constitué que de mes paroles. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre N°1 : La première course de balai**

La pluie battait depuis quelques heures déjà, la plaine était grasse, mais l'évènement était maintenue, comment faire de toutes façons ? Des centaines de personnes étaient venus participer à cette course de balai, la première, dans le but de montrer des talents sportifs, ou de promouvoir certains balais pour leurs compétences. Puis y avait moi, John Wildsmith, constructeur de balai depuis l'an dernier, et sportif à mes heures perdues.

J'étais arrivés sur les lieux le matin même, et j'avais été éblouis par les sorciers venus d'un autre pays, chacun portait son balai sur l'épaule, et ces derniers étaient tous différents, dans des bois que je ne connaissais même pas. Le mien était dans le matériau le plus à disposition dans le coin, le chêne, ça offrait une vitesse raisonnable pour un bon contrôle, mais c'était loin d'être le meilleur arbre du marché, le Noyer par exemple, avait une vitesse largement meilleure, et à peine moins de contrôle, cependant, il était rare dans mon pays, et j'étais trop pauvre pour m'en acheter.

J'étais à présent devant la ligne de départ, là d'où je partirais dans quelques heures. Une grande mare s'était d'ailleurs constitués et il serait difficile de s'envoler par un temps pareil, il faudrait que je prenne mon temps, quitte à ne pas avoir une bonne position ensuite. Je connaissais déjà la majorité du parcours, on devrait faire 150 kilomètres aujourd'hui et demain, puis 200 kilomètres le dernier jour, ce qui ferait un total de 500 kilomètres, reliant Kopparberg à Arjeplog, deux grandes villes suédoises. Le chemin se situait principalement dans les montagnes, là où le vent régnait, ainsi que certains dragons, ça fait parti des obstacles à franchir.

J'avais hâte d'être sur mon balai, sur le sol, je suis très mal à l'aise, une malformation de mes jambes m'empêchent de marcher correctement, un détail qui ne me gêne plus du tour une fois dans les airs. De plus, je préfère être dans les cieux, là au moins, je me sens libre, captivé par le seul objectif que je me fixe durant cette journée.

Un coup de sifflet retentissait au loin, signifiant le début de la course ne devrait plus tarder à commencer. Les premiers participants étaient déjà placés sur la ligne de départ, certains même au beau milieu de la flaque d'eau, persuadés qu'ils gagneront la course en se mettant deux mètres devant l'adversaire au départ. Moi, je préférais largement être dans les derniers, j'aurais aucun risque venant de derrière et je pourrais prendre mon temps pour décoller, je rattraperais une fois dans les airs. La pression commençait déjà d'ailleurs à se faire sentir.

Oh non, comme si ça suffisait pas, l'organisateur de la course venait d'entamer un discours, debout sur son estrade, à notre gauche. Il parlait l'Allemand, c'est la langue la plus parlée dans le monde à ce qu'il parait, moi, je n'y comprend rien, faudrait penser un jour à inventer un sortilège qui traduit automatiquement les langues étrangères quand on les écoute, ça serait pratique.

Un nouveau coup de sifflet se fait entendre, je n'avais pas fait attention au discours, et voilà que je venais de louper le départ. Il suffirait d'un simple sortilège de projection pour me faire décoller et gagner une bonne vitesse.

-Ström. (NdT : L'auteur est suédois, et il utilise des sorts qui sont dans sa langue, ici, un sort de projection.)

Un simple coup de baguette, et me voilà dans les airs à une vitesse ahurissante, presque au maximum de mon balai. (NdT : C'est à dire 45 kilomètres par heure environ.) J'ai eu l'occasion de voir d'ailleurs que deux sorciers avaient perdus leurs bottes dans la mare lors du décollage, et qu'une dizaine avaient glissés sur l'herbe. C'est toujours ça de gagner.

La stratégie la plus efficace selon moi, c'est de monter le plus haut possible, comme ça, on peut voir arriver les dangers, et on peut même faire pression sous les sorciers en dessous pour les forcer à ralentir, et les doubler. J'ai vite rattrapé le milieu des participants, vu que j'ai démarré plus rapidement. En bas, ça se bousculait, et on pouvait même voir des sorts se lancer discrètement, quand les juges étaient plus loins, ou avaient le dos tourné.

Les juges, qu'est-ce ? C'est des sorciers qui surveillent pour voir si la course se passe bien, qu'il n'y ai pas de sort entre participant, ni de tricherie, on est obligé de passer devant eux pour valider le passage, sinon, on est tout simplement rayé de la liste des participants, et ils nous font descendre de notre balai par un sort de stupéfixion, car c'est considéré comme une tricherie.

Je n'ai aucune notion de temps quand je suis sur un balai, et le temps ne m'aidait pas, le brouillard s'était levé et je ne voyais pas plus loin que vingt mètres, heureusement que les repères magiques étaient toujours visibles, sinon je ne suivrais plus la piste depuis un bon moment à mon avis. Le vent s'était d'ailleurs aussi levé, et il venait du sud, c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle car il pousse mon balai, et me permet d'atteindre une plus grande vitesse qu'à l'ordinaire, ce qui m'avait d'ailleurs permis de dépasser la masse principale des participant. De temps en temps, il m'arrivait d'en croiser un, qui me doublait ou que je rattrapait, mais je ne savais pas à quel place j'étai, ni à combien de kilomètre de l'arrivée.

Nous étions à présent dans les montagnes, une fine couche de neige était encore au sol, et les gouttes de pluies s'étaient tranformés en flocons. J'apercevais à ce moment quelqu'un qui volait plus loin, un concurrent, il fallait que j'arrive à lui passer devant. La tâche n'était pas facile car il allait lui aussi à une bonne vitesse, mais petit à petit, je prenais du terrain sur lui, mais une fois arrivés à son niveau, il eût la volonté de gagner, quitte à devoir m'éliminer, on était au coude à coude, encaissant les virages à grande vitesse, sans même nous soucier du paysage environnant, ce qui aurait pu causer ma perte.

Souvenez-vous, un peu plus haut, je vous parlais des montagnes, et alors que nous descendions l'une d'entre elle, nous n'avions pas fait attention à une ombre dans le brouillard, postés devant nous. Et ce n'est seulement à une dizaine de mètres d'elle que j'ai remarqué le dragon, il était d'une beauté majestueuse, mais n'avait pas l'air très amical. Heureusement pour moi, j'avais réussi à virer à droite, mais mon adversaire n'avait pas autant de concurrent, et il fonça vers le dragon alors que je l'évitais.

J'étais choqué, et comment ne pas l'être ? Je venais de voir l'un des participants foncés droit vers un dragon, et je n'avais rien fait pour lui venir en aide. De toutes façons, qu'aurais-je pu faire ? Donner un second bout de viande à cet être ? Non, je ne devais plus y penser mais me concentrer sur ma course, elle n'allait pas tarder à finir.

La pente était rude, et mon balai commençait à fatiguer d'avoir volé autant en une journée, le brouillard commençait d'ailleurs à se lever, signe que je rejoignais sûrement une plaine. La pluie cependant, était de plus en plus rude et menaçait au fur et à mesure de me faire tomber de mon balai, mais je m'accrochais, comme si ma vie en dépendait et c'est alors que je la vis. Elle était là, devant moi, d'une beauté inattendue. L'arrivée. Il s'agissait en faites d'une arche faites de marbre, lui donnant un certain charme. J'étais tellement éblouis pas l'édifice, que je fus désarçonnais par le vent et qu'à dix mètres de l'arrivée, je m'écroulais péniblement par terre, mon balai s'écrasant contre le sol un peu plus loin.

Tout n'était pas perdue, il était autorisé de passer l'arrivée à pied, l'arche était magique, elle déterminé l'ordre des arrivants, qu'il soit en balai ou au sol. J'entendais à peine la voie qui hurlait derrière le batîment, et je me relevais, couvert de boue. Mes jambes ne m'obéissaient que très faiblement, et c'est en boitant que je me dirigeais vers l'arrivée. Et alors que je croyais être le premier, cinq mètres devant l'arrivée, un sorcier apparût dans le ciel, je ne l'avais pas vus plus tôt, et il fonçait vers l'arrivée. Il ne restait plus que quatre mètres à parcourir et je serais le champion. Plus que trois mètres et j'empocherais la récompense. Plus que deux mètres et toutes les filles me désireraient. Plus qu'un mètre et je m'écroulais devant l'arrivée, ma jambe ne supportant pas plus de travail. La tête dans la boue, je ne vis pas mon adversaire traversés l'arche et tendant mon bras, je réussis à poser mes doigts sur la ligne d'arrivée.

J'avais réussi, je pensais alors avoir vaincu, mais je l'aperçus alors devant moi, et je compris que j'avais été battu. Les douleurs de ma chete se manifestaient à présent, j'avais mal partout, ma tête semblait vouloir exploser, imaginer que l'on vous mette des couteaux à l'intérieur de la tête et que l'on secoue le tout, et ça donnerait une douleur encore inférieure à celle-ci. J'étais étendue au sol, vaincus, et c'est à ce moment là que mon corps sombra dans le sommeil des blessés. (NdT : Plus tard, on appellera ça le coma)

_Ce document a été traduit par MacMillan Gregory, pour la bibliothèque de Poudlard._

* * *

**Voilà, la première histoire est terminé, et j'espère qu'elle vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, même si c'est pour me dire que vous n'appréciez pas, pour une raison particulière, je préfère avoir des avis négatifs, qu'aucun avis, ça me laisse un chemin à suivre au moins. Et si vous avez aimé, dites ce qui vous a le plus plu, c'est utile de le savoir également. Sur, ce je vous laisse profiter de votre temps libre pour faire autre chose.**


End file.
